


The fire is slowly dying, and my dear we're still goodbye-ing

by Rehizle_28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is needy as hell, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Started as Fluff, but only for Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehizle_28/pseuds/Rehizle_28
Summary: “Stay with me.” Alex whispers against her lips. “It’ll be really romantic, we have the Christmas tree, the food, the wine, the fire.” “Danvers, you don’t have a fire. You have a picture of a fire up on your TV.”  orWhere Maggie has to leave for Christmas but Alex doesn't want her too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christamas Supergirl fans! In honour of the happy season I decided to write my first piece of Christmas fiction for this amazing couple! I was going to call this 'Let it Snow' but I've seen a couple of other fics with that title so decided to use the line that inspired this piece.
> 
> This started out as G rated fluff and then took a sharp left turn to more smutty territory but I'm definitely happy with where it ended up. 
> 
> I've loved every second of writing this, and really hope you guys enjoy this too.

“I really have to go.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I really do!”

“No!”

“Danvers, my plane leaves in a few hours and I haven’t packed.”

Alex pouts before pressing her lips again against the underside of Maggie’s jaw, smirking when she feels the detective’s body sag a little in her hands.

“Don’t get on the plane, then you don’t need to pack. Problem solved!”

“Trust me, not getting on the plane is _not_ an option. My mother would have a fit, and she’s scarier than you!”

“Impossible.”

“Trust me I’d rather go toe to toe with Supergirl than deal with a pissed off mother!”

“Oh, come on she can’t be that bad!”

“She once threw a shoe at my head because I was five minutes’ late home from school one day! Five minutes!”

Alex giggles, lips not moving away from Maggie’s face. “Don’t go.” She whines.

“Do _not_ use that voice! It’s bad enough when Little Danvers uses it.”

Maggie’s not sure how it happens, one minute she’s by the door, all ready to head off. The next she’s on the sofa and Alex is straddling her lap, hands cupping her face and lips claiming hers in a fierce kiss that she can’t help but sink into.

“Stay with me.” Alex whispers against her lips. “It’ll be really romantic, we have the Christmas tree, the food, the wine, the fire.”

“Danvers, you don’t have a fire. You have a picture of a fire up on your TV.” Maggie scoffs.

“It’s the thought that counts.” Alex pouts, leaning back on her haunches she casts a glance over her shoulder at the TV screen. “And it is a very nice fire.”

“You are such a dork.” Maggie murmurs, affection colouring her tone. “Now I really need to go.”

“Nooo.” The patented Kara Danvers whine is back and Maggie resists the urge to roll her eyes. Somehow, it’s even more endearing on the hard as nails agent than it is on her puppy sister. “It’s snowing outside, you shouldn’t be riding your bike in the storm.”

“You going soft on me Danvers?”

Alex doesn’t respond with words, only another searing kiss that turns Maggie to goo in her hands, her resolve about leaving diminishing by the second. When the agents tongue traces the seam of her mouth her lips part immediately, a low moan slipping out into Alex’s mouth as their tongues meet.

The minute’s slip by, as they always do when she’s kissing Alex, time becomes irrelevant and Maggie would be happy to do it for the rest of her life.

When they finally pull apart, breath coming in laboured pants, sucking in lungsful of air, Maggie has almost forgotten why she needs to leave.

From their position on the sofa she can see the snow falling outside, the large flakes buffeting the window pane, melting on the glass. She can readily admit that she is not looking forward to having to drive her bike back across the city to her apartment. She likes snow, just not when she’s travelling at high speeds and it’s worming its way onto every available patch of skin.

Of course, it’s easier to be hesitant about leaving when Alex’s lips are trailing along her neck, teeth nipping at a thudding pulse point.

“Alex.” The name escapes her mouth as a soft whimper as Alex intensifies her efforts. “Babe I have to go.”

Alex’s movements still and she immediately misses the contact, the agent heaves a sigh, her body slumping downwards so her face is buried in Maggie’s neck.

“I’m going to miss you.” The admission is soft, muffled against her shoulder, a rare moment of vulnerability that Maggie knows very few people in this world see, perhaps only her and Kara.

Her arms tighten around the woman in her lap, heart swelling with both love and sadness, she doesn’t want to leave, of course she doesn’t, nobody in their right mind would ever want to leave Alex.

But her mother had been insistent, she had missed the last two Christmases due to work commitments and she _would_ be coming home this year. Mama Sawyer had left no room for argument.

“I’m going to miss you too, more than you realise!” She presses a kiss into Alex’s hair as she speaks, hands tracing lines up and down her girlfriends back. “But I’ll be back the day after boxing day for Kara’s big pyjama party.” She represses a shudder at the thought, the younger Danvers had an odd idea of what made a good party.

“That’s still like a week.” She can feel Alex’s pout against the skin on her neck and chuckles softly. “Is there any way I can convince you to stay?” The breath catches in Maggie’s throat as her mind leaps to a filthy place when the pout morphs into an open-mouthed kiss against the column of her throat, one turns to two and soon Maggie is panting softly, eyes drifting closed as Alex presses hot kisses to the soft skin of her neck.

“You make a very convincing argument.” She manages to stutter as Alex’s teeth close round her ear lobe and her fingers slip under the bottom of her shirt.

“Oh, I’m just getting started.” Alex husks next to her ear, the low timbre of her voice sending a shiver down Maggie’s spine. Turning her head, she tries to capture Alex’s lips but the agent deftly moves her face out the way, effectively avoiding the contact. Before Maggie can pout in protest Alex has attached her lips to the sensitive skin under her ear.

“Don’t go.” She repeats for what seems like the millionth time that night but this time it’s deeper, more a command than a plea. “We can spend the whole of Christmas Day naked, and I’ll have you against every surface in this flat.”

Maggie whimpers, she honest to God whimpers as the mental images of what Alex is promising flash behind her closed eyes. The feeling of Alex’s fingers scraping lightly over her abdominal muscles is causing her brain to short circuit and in that moment as Alex’s lips finally meet hers, teeth sinking into her lower lip Maggie is ready to tell her mother to stuff it (not that she ever would, that would earn her much worse than a shoe to the head).

Before she knows what she’s doing, Maggie has Alex’s shirt up and over her head, tossing it away from the sofa so her hands can explore the soft toned skin that lies beneath. Alex moans softly as Maggie’s fingernails scratch down her back, the movement making her arch into the touch, pushing her chest further into Maggie.

The kiss is getting sloppy as a familiar desire starts to bubble low in Maggie’s stomach, tongues and teeth clash as both woman fight for control, a never-ending battle that has been raging ever since they first met.

There will be no winner.

Neither seems to mind, Alex fists a hand in Maggie’s hair even as the detective slides her hands down to grasp the agent’s ass, pulling her flush against her.

Alex’s guttural moan is almost drowned out by the loud ringing of Maggie’s cell phone.

Almost dropping her phone in a hurry to see who is stupid enough to be interrupting them right this second Maggie groans loudly as her mother’s face flashes up on her screen.

“Hi mom.” Gesturing to Alex to move Maggie adjusts the phone between her ear and shoulder, trying to sound like she isn’t ridiculously turned on.

Alex doesn’t move.

Shooting her girlfriend a quizzical look Maggie attempts to focus on what her mother is nattering about on the other end of the line, very aware that Alex’s heaving chest is _very_ close to her face.

“...don’t forget to bring your brother’s presents and also remember you need a dress for Christmas day. A nice one please Maggie I don’t want you showing up in that tatty leather jacket...”

The rest of her mother’s nagging fades to background noise as Alex gives a very slow, very _deliberate_ roll of her hips.

Maggie inhales so sharply that for a second it makes her dizzy, the hand that isn’t holding her phone to her ear flying up grasp Alex’s hip tightly. The warning look she shoot Alex that would cause anyone else to wither away seems to have no effect, prompting a misbehaviour smirk from the woman on her lap before she repeats the gesture, harder than before and prompting an actual moan to slip through Maggie’s parted lips.

“Maggie! What was that?!”

“What? Oh, nothing I have cramp in my...leg.” Maggie tries to glare at her girlfriend but Alex isn’t looking at her, instead her lips are busy sucking down her neck, teeth nipping and tongue soothing abused flesh. Maggie slams her eyes shut, working hard to keep the sounds that are bubbling up in her throat quiet, feeling Alex’s smirk against her throat.

Alex’s voice sounds next to her opposite ear, low and gravelly, the exact tone that she knows drives Maggie wild. “Stay with me for Christmas, so I can have you on this sofa…” a kiss to her earlobe, “…on the counter…” another kiss this time where her neck meets her shoulder. “…up against the wall.”

“Ughh.” The sound that leaves Maggie’s throat is strangled and she has to clamp her teeth down hard onto Alex’s shoulder to keep from alerting her mother to what was happening.

“Maggie? Are you even listening to me?!”

“Of course I am!” Maggie breathes, breath constricting in her throat as Alex’s hands drag up her sides and her lips descend to her collarbones.

“I want you.” Alex growls against Maggie’s chest and the primal tone of her voice floods Maggie’s underwear and sets her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

“Actually Mom, I’ve not been feeling so good the last few days. I’m glad you called because it turns out I’m not going to be able to fly until Christmas eve. I’m really sorry.”

The squawk that explodes from the other end of the phone is almost enough deafen Maggie but she doesn’t care. She knows that she is going to catch hell for what she’s about to do, but she doesn’t care, because in that moment all she can think about is getting Alex naked as soon as humanely possible and writing beneath her.

“Mom, I think I’m going to be sick so I have to go, I’ll call you as soon as I can I love you bye!”

Disconnecting the call she practically flings the phone away from her, not caring where it lands, because all of her attention is on the beautiful woman in front of her who is smirking like a cat that got the cream.

Before Alex can even so much as open her mouth Maggie has flipped them, slamming Alex’s back into the couch, her hands moving down shove the agent’s sweatpants down her legs whilst claiming her lips in perhaps the hungriest kiss they’ve ever shared.

“You may not have me on Christmas day, but I plan to keep you naked, and have you against every surface in this apartment up until I have to leave.”

* * *

“Hey Alex! I figured you’d be bummed out about Maggie having to leave for Christmas so I thought I’d come and keep you company with ice cream and….OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that! I have a few other Sanvers ideas, (most of them smutty) which I'm hoping to get started on over Christmas, I swear this couple is taking over my life, and I am completely OK with it. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. If you liked it drop me a comment and you can always come and speak to me on Tumblr at Rehizle_28. 
> 
> Have a great Christmas and New Year all!


End file.
